


No confessions // Klance

by 1_800_ihaveangst



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: I Tried, M/M, Short, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 01:18:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12619864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_ihaveangst/pseuds/1_800_ihaveangst
Summary: Keith finds little soft Lance asleep on the floor of his apartment when he comes back with soup for the sick boy.





	No confessions // Klance

      _"Lance?"_

     "Keith..." He slurred, grasping in the direction of the voice in the dark room. It sounded just like Keith...

     A hand grabbed Lance's shoulder and shook him gently. _"Hey, Lance, get up, let's move you over to my bed, 'kay?"_    
Lance nodded almost automatically and let himself be picked up by the unknown force. What he figured was another human's skin made him relax, and he cuddled closer to the source of warmth as he was moved to a softer surface.  
As he lost contact with the person carrying him, he whined at the cold nipping at his bare arms. Soon he was wrapped in a fluffy blanket and cuddled down in pillows and soft sheets.

      _"I'll go heat up some soup for you, so just stay put, okay?"_

     He felt the soul leave his presence and he frowned. "No", he spoke, reaching out to grab him, successfully catching onto his shirt. "Warm."  
He heard a cocky scoff, and he was now fully aware of who was standing before him.  
Lance shot off a lazy smirk, still not opening his eyes, and tugged at his shirt, recieving a tired sigh from Keith who didn't have to get asked twice to join him.  
  
     "Why were you asleep on my floor?" He asked as he crawled in under the blanket but still letting Lance have his space. He frowned and rolled closer to the black haired male, nuzzling his face into his chest. "You're freezing, oh my god-" He placed a warm hand on his upper arm.  
  
     "I'm sorry if I annoyed you", Lance spoke out of nowhere, catching Keith off guard. "First I call you in the middle of the night, standing out in the midst of all the snow, not properly dressed either for that matter, making you buy me hot chocolate and then bringing me home where you run me a hot bath and- you just-" His voice died out and Keith didn't push it. He only stroked his arm in comfort, letting him figure his mind out before speaking again. "Why are you being so nice to me when I never return it?"  
Keith stayed silent for a minute, acknowledging the position they were in.  
  
Lance cuddled close to his chest, blanket still wrapped tightly around his back, and he had somehow managed to snake one of his legs in between Keith's, making the leg of his sweatpants roll up, exposing his tanned skin to the cold air of the room. Keith had now wrapped one of his arms around his lower back and the other around the back of his neck, pulling him closer to his chest.  
  
     "As I said, you're my friend", he stated, after a long pause. "If I would've been in your shoes I would've wanted a friend to just... Be there, you know? So when you called me, clearly devastated, I couldn't just scoff and hang up, because that's just plain evil."  
Lance snorted. "I've never had that many close friends in my life, but that doesn't mean I want other people to be miserable. Seeing you sad makes me feel _equally_ as sad, knowing I could never understand what's going on inside your head. I care about you, the only thing I can do is just... Listen, and be here for you."  
  
Lance opened his eyes for the first time since Keith had come back. The room was dim, and he was pressed against the dark fabric of Keith's T-shirt. He smiled to himself and his heart beat steadily under his dinosaur pajama shirt.  
Keith was never really one to speak about his emotions, so when he did, Lance felt priviliged to be the one he shared his thoughts with.  
  
     "You care about me?" Lance smirked up to his face. Keith turned red and stared at the dim light coming from the window.  
  
     "S-So what if I do, dipshit?" He said, starting to unconciously pull his limbs back to himself. Lance grabbed his shirt and snaked further down on the bed to pull his head under the fabric, his cold cheeks pressing against Keith's pale, warm skin. "Wha- What are you-"  
  
     Lance had only planned for it to be a funny thing to mock Keith, but while under there, he didn't want to get out. "Oh- you are really warm..." He mumbled against his chest as he relaxed, drowsiness catching up to him as he felt Keith's steady heartbeat thud against his cheek.  
  
     "Hey", Keith huffed. "What are you doing?"  
  
     "Soft, warm, tumtum..." He spoke, pulling a hand under Keith's shirt, stroking his soft skin. Keith shivered at the touch of the freezing boy under his shirt, but he beared with it and only shut his eyes. Lance shivered and pulled the older boy closer. "Still cold..."  
  
     "Hey, do you want some soup? Maybe that'll warm you up." Keith started to pull away once again, but was stopped.  
  
     "No, I just want more of you..." Lance spoke without thinking over his choice of words. Keith's face burned up and he covered it with a hand, and when Lance noticed how silent he got, he knew he had said something off. "No I meant- More of your skin. You're warm, I wanted more of your warm- you know what, this isn't helping me, I'm just making it worse."  
Keith couldn't help a laugh from escaping his throat, and Lance blushed heavily. He silently wriggled out of Keith's shirt and embrace and turned his back to him, frowning over the lack of contact they now had.  
  
     "Hey, don't be mad at me", Keith chuckled, moving closer to him once again. "I thought we had a bonding moment..." Lance shoved him, still obviously flustered. Keith's chuckle grew into full-blown laughter, and Lance lost it.  
He rolled around to face the laughing boy, and huffed him in the face. Keith's laughter died down enough for him to take a look at Lance, and he smiled kindly at him.  
  
     "Your hair is a mess now", he mumbled and brought a hand to the chestnut haired boy's head, straightening out the mess. They were so close.  
Keith had taken advantage of him turning around, and had wrapped an arm around his cold shoulders once again, the other now resting in his hair. Lance had pulled his knees up to his chest, creating somewhat of a space between them, still pouting.  
Keith stroked his index finger over Lance's lower lip. "Come oonnn, don't be such a baby, you brought it on yourself." Lance met his blue eyes that were partly covered with his long, dark bangs. He stroked them out of his face so he could see him properly, and scoffed.  
  
     "And _you,_ need a haircut." Keith rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything.  
The air was filled with a calm silence. They didn't need to speak, being in eachother's presence was enough.

Keith was smiling. He knew Lance would never respond to his feelings the same way, but here they were, face to face, just looking at eachother. There was no particular tension, they just accepted eachother. Lance knew, Keith could tell, so there was no reason for a confession. But Lance still returned his smile, and cuddled close to his collarbone, letting out a long, warm breath onto the bare skin of his neck. He knew about Keith's feelings for him, he had known since the very start.  
Without exchanging another word that night, and with the warm, content silence around them, they both fell soundly asleep in eachother's embrace.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short passage from a longer fic I'm working on, and I don't usually like to share what I write, but I kind of actually like this part and wanted to share it because eh.  
> If anyone ever reads this and finds it mildly interesting, would you want to read the longer version if it ever comes out lol ?  
> I don't know, this is the first short fic thingy I've posted so I'm excited and scared, because I don't know if it's bad or not ??  
> It's probably bad, okay I'll just- I'll leave.
> 
> Sorry


End file.
